


Achicoria: Frugalidad.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "el lenguaje de las flores"</p>
<p>A veces, cuando el dinero es escaso y las costillas de Steve empiezan a formar moretones rosados en su piel delicada, Bucky decide mentir y decirle a Steve que comió en el taller. Así, cuando Bucky le da su ración de comida, Steve es más reacio a protestar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achicoria: Frugalidad.

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.
> 
> Esto es un poco triste (más que un poco) pero espero que les guste :)   
> los reviews son apreciados.

Es invierno, otra vez; la nieve cae sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, blancas gotas congeladas, blancas, puras, cayendo al pavimento de la gran ciudad, tiñéndose de gris y de negro, fango por debajo de los escapes de los autos, el humo de las casas y de las industrias se hace más pesado sobre las cabezas de los neoyorkinos y los cielos empiezan a tornarse de gris.

 

Las empresas empiezan a despedir personal y a contratar a hombres mayores, con esposas e hijos y bocas que alimentar. Empiezan a despedir a chicos huérfanos sin familia, chicos como Bucky, chicos que solo se tienen a sí mismos para cuidar, si ellos supieran...

 

Los enfermos empiezan a morir en las calles y Bucky teme que este invierno ese sea el destino de Steve. Porque Steve es un chico con suerte, tomando todo en consideración, pero el invierno es inclemente con todos, sin importar su suerte o que tan grande sea su corazón o quienes amen a las personas que mueren bajo su halo de frio y humedad.

 

Y es que Bucky no es un hombre de familia, no en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Bucky no tiene una esposa hermosa de cabello dorado y labios rojos para volver a ella después de un arduo día de trabajo, Bucky no tiene niños que levantar al abrir las puertas de su descolorido departamento. Bucky tiene un chico, delgado, pequeño, rubio de brillantes ojos azules. Tosiendo fuertemente en la única cama de su departamento. Pero Bucky no puede decirle eso a su jefe. No puede pararse frente a él y decirle “No puede despedirme, tengo que cuidar de Stevie” cuando su jefe aboga que simplemente no puede darle empleo a un soltero cuando hay tantos hombres de familia que necesitan el dinero.

 

Esa noche, Bucky llega a su departamento, con unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo, sin una sola idea de que hacer o como decirle a Steve que ya no tiene empleo. Él sabe que su amigo, su hermano, (su todo), jamás va a reprocharlo porque “Ya haces suficiente por mi cuando no deberías, Buck, yo no soy nadie para reclamarte” pero también sabe que la primera noche en que no tengan para comer y cuando los primeros gramos empiecen a desvanecerse del cuerpo ya demasiado delgado del rubio. Entonces, Steve no tendrá que decir nada para hacerlo sentir como un fracasado.

 

Esa noche, Steve, está sentado en el sillón sucio que uno de los viejos jefes del artista les dio antes de mudarse a Kentucky. En una mesa frente a él hay dos tasas medio humeantes de café sin azúcar y un sándwich de atún para que ambos compartan, la vista hace que el corazón de Bucky se rompa un poco, la depresión los está matando poco a poco.

 

“Me despidieron” Murmura Bucky en cuanto los ojos azules de su amigo se posan en él “Lo siento”

 

Steve jamás deja de mirarlo, ni por un segundo, sus ojos no pierden su color azul y su expresión no cambia, aun cálida y amigable “Está bien, Buck” Sonríe a medias el más pequeño “No las arreglaremos”

 

* * *

 

Ellos se las arreglan, como pueden. Steve consigue trabajo en una floristería, que las da poco y nada en pleno invierno, cuando apenas hay flores y las citas no necesitan flores y cuando casi no hay citas y cuando hace demasiado frio como para preocuparse en esas trivialidades. De todas formas es en una de las pocas cosas en que Steve puede trabajar, ya que Bucky jamás le ha permitido trabajar en la fábrica de pegamento.

 

Bucky encuentra trabajo en una mecánica; la paga es mínima y los trabajos son forzosos, mucho más cuando sus manos se congelan al tocar el hierro frio de las herramientas y luego se parten con el contraste del calor extremo de la ingeniería de los autos de los suertudos que pueden costearse esos lujos. Esas personas que no tienen que preocuparse por comer todos los días, o más de tres o cuatro veces a la semana.

 

A veces, cuando el dinero es escaso y las costillas de Steve empiezan a formar moretones rosados en su piel delicada, Bucky decide mentir y decirle a Steve que comió en el taller. Así, cuando Bucky le da su ración de comida, Steve es más reacio a protestar.

 

Bucky se dice que esas son las pequeñas cosas que debe hacer, cortar raciones, comprar un poco menos de comida, darle un poco más a Steve, guardar para las medicinas, comprar un poco de lana para tejer una bufanda, tal vez comprar un abrigo roto y sacar la lana para hacer dicha bufanda. Bucky tiene que hacer estás decisiones.

 

Porque si Steve no sobrevive este invierno, entonces Bucky no está seguro de que él quiera sobrevivir para ver el siguiente.

 

Bucky no le dice esto a Steve, pero él gana más de lo que le informó al rubio el día que encontró el trabajo. Bucky odia mentirle a Steve, pero él sabe que necesitan guardar dinero para cuando Steve caiga inevitablemente enfermo, Bucky sabe que Steve jamás guardará ese dinero, eternamente testarudo y siempre avergonzado de su condición enferma.

 

Bucky se dice a sí mismo que con él a su lado, Steve jamás tendrá que pensar en eso, porque él no piensa dejarlo. (Aun cuando hace días a jugado con la idea de enlistarse en el ejercito) si él llegara a hacerlo, sus cheques de paga irían directo a Steve, al igual que sus cartas de te extraño y espero llegar a casa para poder verte otra vez. Bucky no sería como el resto de los soldados, porque en vez de una foto de una pelirroja curvilínea o niños y familia, Bucky tendría la foto de Steve, sonriendo incómodamente con ojeras bajo los ojos y el cabello seco.

 

Steve no cae enfermo ese invierno, no como los otros inviernos y Bucky, que nunca ha creído tan fervientemente como Steve, pero que va religiosamente a la iglesia todos los domingos, como un buen joven cristiano, le da gracias a Dios, porque este invierno no le ha arrebatado a su Steve.

 

La primavera cae por sobre Nueva York; los pájaros cantan y las ardillas corren por entre los árboles que están empezando a recuperar sus hojas. A veces llueve, a veces no. Las fabricas empiezan a contratar más personal y a veces Bucky puede recoger manzanas de los arboles de las casas de otras personas.

 

Los jóvenes enamorados comienzan a comprar flores para sus parejas y el ciclo comienza de nuevo.

 

La primavera cae por sobre Nueva York, los Nazis son una amenaza en el horizonte. James ‘Bucky’ Barnes se enlista en el ejército y Steve Rogers decide que está dispuesto a todo para seguirlo en el frente de batalla.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, todos los errores son mios


End file.
